With the rapid expansion of markets including notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, televisions, etc., there is a growing demand for displays that are light and have a low energy consumption. Since liquid crystal display (LCD) has such desired features including light weight and low energy consumption, the LCD has been widely used in the above-mentioned products.
Currently, one of the LCD products that has a good transmittance is the twisted nematic (TN) type LCD. However, the transmittance needs to be further improved.